


Bless you

by Scmnz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kedreeva's Wiggleverse, Kid Fic, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Snake children, Sneezing, but with snakes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Aziraphale glanced up from his book. “Bless you, sweetheart.”The child’s blue eyes stared back. They would be blinking in confusion, if snakes had eyelids. Instead they raised their head, looking about in confusion. “What was that, Azirafather?”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Original Child(ren) of Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest, Wiggleverse





	Bless you

Aziraphale sat up straight, prim and proper, in his favorite armchair. He flicked through a book with a contented smile across his face. 

Crowley was sprawled out, limbs in all directions in Aziraphale’s desk chair, half laying across the desk itself. He had his sunglasses on, which was unusual in the shop these days. But he’d left them on, because Junior was coiled tightly around the arm of the sunglasses, soaking in the warmth of his father’s face. Junior chatted excitedly into Crowley’s ear while his father half dozed in the warm sunlight.

The other children slithered about on the desk, occasionally going across one of Crowley’s hands or up his sleeves. 

The little white snake child stopped on top of a book, staying perfectly still. Then, one, two, three tiny sneezes. If it weren’t for the peaceful quiet of the empty bookshop, the sneezes wouldn’t even be loud enough to be heard. The other children slithered closer to see what was happening.

Aziraphale glanced up from his book. “Bless you, sweetheart.” 

The child’s blue eyes stared back. They would be blinking in confusion, if snakes had eyelids. Instead they raised their head, looking about in confusion. “ _ What was that, Azirafather?” _

Crowley also looked up. “That was a sneeze, spawn.” Then he focused an affronted look at Aziraphale. “You can’t bless them, angel.”

“Whyever not?”

“They’re half demonic.” 

“It’s just a phrase, dear.”

Junior had worked his way from beside Crowley’s ear to the middle of the sunglasses, to get a closer look at his sibling who had made the strange noises. “ _ What’s a ssneeze father? What’ss bless you?”  _ Junior’s tail came unwound, tickling the top of Crowley’s nose. 

Crowley opened his mouth to answer the questions, but instead was cut off by his corporation’s natural reflexes. He sneezed, far far louder than any of the tiny snake children could manage. 

Aziraphale was looking at him and grinning smugly. “Bless you, my dear.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes and scowled. He loved his bastard of an angel so much.

All five children were staring at him in surprise. Then, starting with Junior, still perched on his glasses, all the snabies started laughing. 

_ “Sneezing is funny! Father you’re loud!”  _


End file.
